Destiny
by Hameiko
Summary: After accident, Feliciano don't remember everything even his name. He lose his memories. But there is a blond kid calling him his mother. And he knows he is a poor guy living in America and taking of this boy alone. Gerita (main), Mpreg, AU Human.
1. Chapter 1

1.

"Sir! How do you feel now?"

Feliciano woke up, his head felt very hurt. Seeing around, he lied on a white bed with some strangers. The man wearing white blouse looked like doctor and the beautiful woman next to him looked like nurse. He guessed he was in hospital right now.

"Sir! How do you feel? Are you okay?" The doctor asked again when Feliciano did not reply.

"Ve….Why…am I here?" Feliciano asked, his tired eyes looked around, his body could not stand up.

He felt sick. And had something…wrong? But he did not know What is the problem?

"Sir, you had accident, injuring in the head, but no broken bones. So..how do you feel now?" The doctor carefully explained and checked the wound was bandaged head.

"I think…I'm okay! A little hurt but it's okay!" He shrugged and gave a tired smile. Everything was fine but he felt restless.

"I see! I'm glad for you, !"

"_Mr. Vargas?! What?! Who is Vargas?"_ His face panicked when he heard the doctor spoke a completely unfamiliar name. But…Wait?! He knew thing was the problem. He did not remember everything about him. Name, family, address etc…His brain was blank like a white paper.

"_Who am I? Where do I live? Where is my family? Why am I alone with this doctor and this nurs?"_ He thought with fear, trembling strongly, not hearing the doctor asked with him.

"Mr. Vargas! Are you okay? Your face pale white as if you see ghost?"

"Ve? I don't know…I do not remember everything? What is my name?" he replied stammering, his scared eyes looked the doctor. The truth was hard to accept, his brain was empty.

Scare, hurt, frighten etc…The mixture of that feelings made him dizzy.

"You are Feliciano Vargas! That's terrible. Maybe you have lost your memory!" The doctor said with nervous face. Just looking at that helpless face, he felt more scared.

"But how long will it take for me to restore memories? You are a doctor so you will know that, right?" he asked, looking for the answer from the doctor.

Thinking of not remembering anyone, alone in a scary strange place like this, that made him want to burst into tears.

" ! I'm sorry! But I don't know! Maybe one day, one week, one year….or cannot restore forever." The doctor asked. Now, he could not control his weakness so tears ran down his face.

"I can not believe it …You said my name is Feliciano…But where is my family? I'm so scared…" he sobbed like a child

There were strange noises outside the room. It looked sound like the cry of a child. The sound made him felt uncomfortable. He wanted to see this boy and to make this child happy. Why did he want to do this with the child who he never met? If someone asked him like this, he really did not know the answer. Something in his heart hurt when he heard sobbed from this child.

"Stay away from me! I want to see my mother!" A sound of small children screaming.

"Okay! But we need to wait your mother feel better! Wait… You are not allowed to enter the room…"

Before understanding everything that was happening, a small boy ran to hug him tightly as if afraid he would run away. His hand trembled and touched its soft hair. This boy had blond beautiful hair and blue eyes were filled with tears. It was a strange but familiar feeling as if he had been very close to this child but he had no memory of it in his mind. He want to remember but he can not…

"_What is the relationship between I and this child?"_ He wondered, his head tilted to the right to see this boy more closely.

"You made me scared, you know! I hate you! Mother is stupid, you made your precious bambino cried!" The boy still screamed, small head leaned on his chest, not crying anymore. Small, soft hand clung to his body and refused to let him go.

He did not want to talk the truth to this child, but children were very sensitive. If oneday this child know….he did not dare to imagine because his heart felt hurt.

"Mother! Are you okay? You look so worried!" this boy asked when seeing his stupid face. The way Feliciano looked at him was the first time he saw it. He was too young to understand what was going on, but this was not the mother he knew.

"Boy! Who are you? Why are you called me 'your mother'?"

The room was quiet. Shocked. That was the correct word to describe this boy's face. How could a child understand why his mother said strange questions like that? He just think his mother was joking but why was Feliciano's face so stressful? For the boy, his mother was his only family. Everyone in the room include doctor and nurse were silent, it was a terrifying silence.

"Mother! Please do not joke me again! I'm scared!" Feliciano shooked his head while this boy felt obscure.

"You do not know me, do you? Really? It's me, Marco. Your son!" The boy spoke expeditiously as Feliciano shook his head again.

" Sorry but I don't even remember my name. If you are my son, you should call me 'father', right?" he asked and gently touched the boy's face. His hand felt the soft white skin of a child.

"No! You are my mother! Please come back as before! Please!" Marco begged.

"I'm a man! I am not your mother."

The doctor who stood silently in a while started to speak up:

"I heard some men can pregnant. But that's so rare! I haven't seen it before."

"Absurdity! That is monster and I am a normal man! I like girl." Feliciano said, his face was completely serious.

Just thinking about 99.99% of men in the world was normal and he was among the remaining 0.01%. That was not funny, he could not imagine he was pregnant and never wanted to do do this.

Marco quickly pushed him away and ran out of the room while he tried to hold the boy back. For a moment, when he saw Marco tried to keep back his tears, Feli's heart was beating fast because of panic. There was an invisible emotion linking him and Marco, so he believed that this boy actually his son.

If he was normal, he would immediately go to find Marco. But his brain didn't control his body, it was hurt so much when painkillers started to lose their effect. The kind doctor promised to find Marco for him, he slowly felt sleepy. Then, everything in front of his eyes was dark.

When he woke up, the color sunset was pale tint orange stretched in his bed. But what surprised him the most was a small body lying beside him. A golden hair with a cute curl leaning against his chest. The soft little hands gripped one of his hands. Marco - his son like an angel, the most beautiful child he had in his life. The boy also slowly woke up when he felt Feliciano moving.

"Ve! Marco… Are you ok? Are you still sad?" he asked That was silly question, suddenly he found himself stupid to see this sad face like abandoned puppy in front of him.

Make an angel of unforgivable suffering. Making an angel like Marco sad was worth dying. With that sin, Feliciano wanted to bang his head against the wall to die now.

"I'm grown up! I am not sad!" Marco turned his face away to hide tears.

"Boy! I know you are sad! At least, maybe oneday I will remember you." he hugged the kid's small face in his lap.

"Oneday…How long? Mother….Your bambino scare. Will I be orphaned?"Marco asked with his big blue eyes sparkling as crystals was hurt.

"No! I never left you even although I lost my memory! Can you tell me something about me and you?"

Marco's wish that everything was just a joke, now completely disappeared. He was more clever than his age. The only thing he can do was help his mother restore as soon as possible.

"You are your mother, your name is Feliciano Vargas, twenty six years old, a waiter in Italian restaurant. Sometimes you do three jobs to earn more money. I am Marco Vargas, five years old. Only me and you live together in America." Marco explained, his eyebrows furrowed.

What? So he had son when he was was just twenty or twenty one years old. He was definitely not the type of person to marry so early. His chocolate eyes looked and compare Macro to him. he had auburn hair, olive skin, chocolate eyes, facial features were more feminine. While Marco had blond hair, fair skin, blue eyes, facial features were more manly. Their only similarity was a curl. In future, this boy would be handsome more than him. He chuckled happily because his wife would be very beautiful women. Thinking of him once living with belle, he regretted that he had forgotten everything. His son had good DNA from his real mother.

"Oh…Where are we live? Is it a big house?"

While he asked with expectation, Marco froze.

"No, it isn't. We are so poor so we live in cheap apartment for rent. Our house is happy and warm! Marco love our house. Mother will love it, too!" This child smiled and said proudly. But he felt that Marco was hiding something.

"I see! Have you ever met my wife? Your real mother!"

The boy was silent. The whole room was also quiet. He could hear the wind blowing through his ears. Marco looked up at him with big, cute eyes, then his face fell down shyly.

"No, I haven't. You are my only mother. You are the only family I have."

Just like since this child was born, only he took care of Marco by himself. Is this a laugh or cry? Laughing because he had just woken up with blank head, suddenly a child called him 'mother'. Crying is because he is completely useless, not knowing what to do. Take care of children? No. Or Make money? No! So what can he do? Probably eating pasta all day and lying in bed.

His head thought so much that he felt stars flying around his head, If people died from brain tiredness, then he would die long ago.

"Don't worry! I love you, mother! I will protect you!"

When Marco saw a panic expression on Feliciano's face, the boy was frightened. He thought his mother was watching him as a burden and would abandon him. He gave a radiant smile but his heart was in pain.

"Please don't leave me alone! I will be a good child!" Marco said and started crying. A pain in his heart when he saw the tears falling, Felicia gently dragged him into his lap and hugged him tightly. Putting a kiss on his blond hair

A pain in his heart when he saw the tears falling, putting a kiss on his blond hair.

"I never leave you! Never!" Feliciano said seriously.

The same voice, the same body, but now it was different. His mother was the best and forever the person he loved most in the world no matter how difficult it was. Memories completely disappeared but his mother's love was still there.

/

After few days in hospital, Feliciano felt start to get depressed. He didn't understand why but he wanted to return to the house which Marco mentioned. Marco always was beside him not to leave and he didn't feel bothered. A bell rang, Marco gave him a square object he called iphone. After placing the phone on his ear, a loud voice shouted that startled him to jump up.

"DUDE! WHERE ARE YOU? I THOUGHT YOU DIED IN A SHOOTOUT! YOUR RESTAURANT MANAGER IS ABOUT TO DISMISS YOU!" The unknown voice was so loud that he had to take the phone away.

"VE?! Do I know you?" he asked, his head tilted to the side showing innocence.

"DUDE! Are you mad? I am superman, you know! The famous hero in America!" The person on the other end of the line said proudly.

"Oh…Mr. Superman? I am very pleased to meet you! May I help you? " Feliciano asked with lots of question marks on his head. It was miraculous that he knew a famous American. Look at him! He is normal person with normal name.

"Transfer phone to Marco! Now!" his voice seriously.

They talked for a long time about his condition, the other roared loudly when hearing he lost his memories. Feliciano patiently waited for his son to hang up the phone. He didn't know whether the other was his friend but this was not his fault.

"Who is he?" he asked, gazing Marco

"That is uncle Alfred, your best friend!" His son cheered and continued to lie next to him. "He said he would pick us up tomorrow. That was great! Mother miss home like me, right?"

"Oh…Yeah…" he answered.

His heart was nervous as if someone was pointing a gun at him. Feliciano wondered _"A person whom he completely did not know to take home. Were he and Marco kidnapped?"_

Feliciano did not expect tomorrow to come, but what come will come, he and Marco walked out of the hospital and they waited patiently for something. Maybe Marco knew what he was waiting for, Feliciano was trembling like he was about to go to hell. That was not fun for him! He wanted to go home alone by taxi or bus more.

A shabby old car look like it came from the landfills stopped in front of him and Marco. Under the sun, a blonde American guy got out of the car, a grin on his face. Wearing a T-shirt with a little bit of ketchup and he quickly went to hug Marco. Feliciano didn't like this. Then he turned to grab Feliciano's hand and pulled away.

"Dude, I heard you are sick! Don't worry. Althought you do not know me but I am hero. So I will help you!" Alfred laugh out loud and pushed him to the back seat.

Feliciano thought that he could even smell hamburger everywhere in this car. The smell of butter, bread and other horror scents made him want to vomit. In addition, the speed of the car was surprised. It ran fast as a snail.

"Are you…my friend?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, am I! I was your first person met you when you came America! I was your first person met you when you came America! I cheated you then you lost 50 dollar. You did not blame me but also give me your pasta. Then we have been friends for six years! That's amazing!" Alfred told stories while driving.

Feliciano kept quiet, Marco excitedly listening to a story about his mother's stupidity

"Time is so fast. I never forget the day Marco was born, now he is five years old." This guy continue said but this time Feliciano was curious.

"Do you know my wife? I mean Marco's real mother!" he finished speaking, then Alfred slammed on the brakes.

"Oh my god! You did not remember that, didn't you?" Alfred said in disbelief and continued to drive, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Sorry! Even my name I can not remember. Is my wife beautiful? I want to see her."

"Forget it! Best not to remember that!" This is the first time he has seen Ared seriously.

"Ve? Why?"

No one answered him, Marco looked outside and Alfred still drove. Could his wife betray him? Or worse is she dead? He was the one who holds this secret key but now was not.

When the car stopped, Alfred waved goodbye to two of them. Quietly alone in the car, he turned on the radio. Music made him relax, it was not easy to see strange eyes from his best friend. For him, Feliciano was a person with a stupid bright smile but introverted. Before coming to America, there was clearly something that hurt his heart, especially love. Suddently an old memory in his mind. That was the first day he met Feliciano.

/

"_Ciao! Excuse me! I am Italian and this is the first time I has gone to America. Can you help me to find cheap apartment for rent?"_

_The young Italian man looked quite handsome. Wearing dress shirt, his hand holding map, his chocolate innocent eyes. With Alfred, this slender man was a perfect sheep to cheat._

_Alfred looked at the innocent small sheep in front of him, smirked with a fake smile, cigarette still in his hands. Feliciano winced, covering his nose. _

"_Sure! No problem. But I need 50 dollar" Alfred said with friendly smiled. His conspiracy to cheat this sheep was ready._

"_VE?! This is expensive!" Feliciano shocking_

"_No money. Leave now." Alfred shouted._

"_O…Okay!"_

_Then Feliciano followed him all day without any results. Every steps of Feliciano were increasingly tired. After a few words of encouragement, he told Feliciano to give him 50 dollar. No doubt, Feliciano did as Alfred said. The game was over. He left Feliciano alone in the alley. Poor young man knelt helpless in a foreign country. _

_The second time they both met was a rainy day, Alfred sat down on the street with big and small wounds all over his body. Cold, hurt, nervous, the steps of death were very close to him. Instead, an umbrella appeared on his head. It was an Italian man whom he cheated. Feliciano was fatter than the first time Alfred met._

"_You look bad! Can you walk? Follow me! I will help you!" Feliciano smiled and gave a hand to Alfred. _

"_O…kay!" Alfred was dumbfounded and grabbed a soft hand in of him._

End Chapter 1

My English is not good but I want to write something for my OTP - Gerita. I thought for a long time and fear that when I wrote, nobody understood what I was writing. Thank you everybody for taking the precious time to read my work. Reviews are love for me.

was


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Meeting Again

Feliciano just thought that escaped from Alfred's car then his life would return to heaven. Oh...Yeah...How could he describe it? Maybe a heaven in a hell. That was a new problem quickly appeared. His beautiful house did not look ...safe to live. The apartment was so small that he wanted to cry out loud. He had imagined and dreamed it would be as beautiful and big as house he had seen on the way home. Cracks were everywhere, there was only a small window and it's view directed a other wall. The furniture in the house was old and a bit dirty. He wondered what kind of guilt he had caused before to live like this?

"Mother! you seem tired. You do not like our house, do you?" Marco asked sorrowfully, hiding a sad face, giving his mother those blue cold eyes without emotion. Marco knew his family more different than other children. No money so his mother worked hard from morning to night and the end was the person he loved the most didn't know who he was. Sad story for a poor five years old boy.

"Well! Beautiful house. I love it!" Feliciano whisper and rubbed Marco's head gently.

Actually, he did not like his new house. But he had nowhere to go. Definitely not sleeping on the street. In addition to accepting the current poor life, he had no second choice. He did not expect it was just the beginning of the miserable life of a single father (or mother).

Surely, he was not the best father in the world but he would try his best, at least also making his son proud, just because word 'mother' Marco calling him, it was the biggest motivation. However, a journey would be a bit difficult at first. For Feliciano, the number of times he strayed so much that he could not remember and the police were accustomed to calls from the five years old boy said that his mother got lost. As long as he got into trouble, his son would try to look for him.

Every day he would start the day by preparing breakfast and bringing his son to kindergarten. For a puzzling reason that Marco could wake up on time and sometimes wake him up. Was it strange if the five years old boy could brush his teeth, wake up, clean up after sleeping by himself?

Looking around kindergarten, he saw his son taller than other children. A good father like him felt so proud.

"Mother! Goodbye! See you later" Marco gave him a tight hug.

Feliciano couldn't get used to when Marco called him 'mother'. Was it because Marco missed his mother so much that he told his son to call him that way before?

"Bambino! I will come to pick you up in the afternoon!" Although a lot of questions, he ignored everything, hugging again and kissing his precious son's cute cheek. Marco's face turned red like a tomato.

"What did you just call me?" Suddenly his eyes widened surprisingly and his voice was stunned.

"Ve?! I called you 'Bambino'. What's up?"

"Nothing! I like you call me like this."

Finished speaking, his small legs jumped in happiness, turning away, walking with the other kids.

Like many ordinary citizens, Feliciano would continue his long tiring day by working to earn money unless he wanted to end the life of his family by starving. 3-star Italian restaurant where he worked quite luxuriously, his one-month salary as a waiter was almost the same as the restaurant's most expensive dish. The restaurant was crowded, hard work, plus he must work from noon to late night but his manager was a kind old man, he allowed Feliciano to pick up his son and let the boy waited for his mother to finish working hours. The main reason was because where he lived now seemed very unsafe, Feliciano sometimes had to become a reluctant actor in an action movie real life when he heard gunshots midnight. Basically, the work of a waiter was not so bad, not too hard to do, meeting many people, especially the rich, so that he could understand how poor he was.

"DUDE! BIG NEWS!"

Alfred often visited his house, the self-proclaimed hero said that Feliciano was stolen memory by aliens to investigate the earth. And Feliciano still could not understand why he made friend with a psychotic guy like this. Perhaps he was a crazy man before? For the big news that Alfred mentioned, if not a aliens, then surely only related to one thing McDonald's. So instead of answering, he just nodded to mean ' I don't care' while making pasta.

"McDonald's at this mall will be sale 50% off! Great! You see!"

Alfred shouted as if the world would be over tomorrow. But what made Feliciano the most annoying was that Alfred was dancing on the poor sofa, it swayed to Alfred's beat. Maybe the day he spent money replacing a new sofa was not far away. Marco reading a book of tank was startled by the shrill scream. Oh…Was it unexpected? But Feliciano was very very surprised like seeing ghosts. His son could read, write and do some basic math, this was definitely not inheriting genes from the person always did not remember the way go home.

" What do you want to put on pasta, bambino?" Feliciano asked Marco and ignored someone's redundant presence in his house

"Wurst." Marco answered briefly and continued reading.

"VE?! What is wurst? Is that vegetable?" Feliciano rummaged through the refrigerator to search what was 'wurst'. But he found nothing.

"That is German sausage!" The blond boy pouted.

For his strange favorite food, Marco was sure his mother would be surprised. Although he and his mother were Italian, wurst was something he couldn't resist. When he talked about this secret before, his mother didn't seem unexpected , even a little sad. However, everything was changed now, looking at his mother unforeseen face, it was really funny.

"We don't have something like sausage in our house. Anything else?"

"Potato."

What had he just heard? After all, his son didn't look like him, that only made him more curious about his wife. Beautiful, genius, manly, like potato and wurst...he wondered what kind of person was his wife? Feliciano looked up the ceiling, feeling every beat of the heart. Why did he feel so uncomfortable when thinking about this?

"Dude! Please go with me! Please! You will eat the most delicious food in the world at a cheap price." Alfred begged, his eyes widened like a puppies but Feliciano still kept quiet as if he was blind and deaf man.

After long silence, Alfred frowned, knowing it was difficult to beg his best friend. But 'give up' was not in his dictionary, he changed to begging for someone more easily.

"Marco! Do you want to hang out with me and your mom?" Alfred asked with a big American smile.

"No" Marco quick replied without hesitation.

"But they are exhibiting Military Tanks Models!" Alfred gave a sly smile, looking at the blond boy who was thinking about it as if it was a vital decision, even Feliciano realized how his son was feeling.

"Okay! We will go. Is this OK? But I need to ask you something."

His hand placed his old iphone in front of Alfred's curious face, it was something that had long attached to him before. Previously, Feliciano sometimes stared at the phone screen for a long time, Alfred had never understood why it was just looking at the phone that Feliciano was so sneaky.

In the phone only Alfred's mobile number and restaurant number, some photos of Marco, some favorite Italian songs of Feliciano. Especially having a password-locked folder, which is most curious by feliciano now. The password had four numbers, Feliciano thought if Alfred was his best friends, he would know the password to unlock it.

"Feliciano! What the hell?" But different from what Feliciano predicted, Alfred was as curious as him.

"I want to unlock this folder. Do you know the password?" Feliciano asked in surprise, those eyes closed, showing innocence.

"Sorry! But I also don't know what the password is?" Alfred shook his head, crossing arms, gazing Feliciano's disappointed face.

"Oh…Yeah…Alright…"

"But isn't that the password you set, if only those numbers are you going to choose what numbers? address, phone number or something?"

"Probably something never change. As date of birth!" Feliciano answered excitedly, almost jumping up. Marco sat next to him completely uninterested in this conversation between the two. In the boy's head were only images of tanks that he could only see on television.

"Actually, you said me your phone like your heart broken. I do not know much!" Alfred said and shrugged.

Of course! His words was true but he would never continue help Feliciano to unlock this. He would rather accept Feliciano as a fool who knew nothing than tired of the past.

"_My phone like my heart broken? What is that mean?"_ Feliciano's fingers clicked on the phone screen which was old and scratched. Firstly, he tried his birthday 'March 17' in his ID card , so he clicked the number '0317' or '1703', all of which were not correct. He wondered if any number could be related to him? Looking around his small house, suddenly a great idea flashed through his mind. Marco was scared when his mother looked at him very strange.

"Ve! Bambino! When is your birthday?" he asked expectantly.

"April 1. April Fool's day." Marco answered sadly while Alfred lowered his head to look at the ground. No one understood what he was thinking. Feliciano continued to try the number '0401' or '0104' and there was still 'incorrect' word appearing on the screen.

Finally accepting defeat, but still wondering about what was contained in the folder, he often picked up the phone and tried to unlock that secret. All ended with word 'failure'.

/

This was the only day he had a noon break in month, he should have a siestas with his precious son. Yes, he sure did that. But why were he and his son in the mall with a bunch of people just to scramble for a discounted meal? Watching the people around him all in a mess, he felt tired, running away quickly, hiding behind a dining table. Marco stood behind him, his small hands clutching his mother's legs.

Alfred escaped the mess with the five packs of hamburgers in his hand. Marco's nervous face brightened when he saw food and Feliciano breathed a sigh of relief. Unfortunately for them, Alfred did not want to share his meal. The hamburger in Marco's hand was quickly robbed by Alfred.

Feliciano glared at the person who had bullyed his precious bambino, but he did nothing, just feeling tired, holding his son's hand to go ordering.

"Bambino! What do you want?" His depressed gaze looked at the fast food with an uncomfortable expression. His only love was pasta.

"Just a hamburger!" Marco asked.

"Alright! So both choose a hamburger. Anything else?" the cashier taking order.

"Hey, Miss, I have a question for you! Do you have any white wings?" those big, blue eyes showed pure innocence, his voice was immature, so the cashier curiously looked at the boy.

"You're more beautiful than the stars on television I've ever seen. Are you an angel? Because my mother said the angel is very very beautiful." Feliciano shocked while Marco was showing his cutest face. A Cupid arrow shot at the young girl's heart, her cheek flushed.

"Oh my goodness! Your son is so sweet! This is free for you!" She gave Marco a free vanilla shake

Feliciano was still stunned, seeing that vanilla shake placed in front of him in Marco's expectation. In those blue eyes like a puppy looking at him, Feliciano felt embarrassed.

"We save 3 dollars! You should drink it!" Marco stated loudly and Feliciano had no words.

/

The difference between single people and married person was too big. While Alfred could go anywhere without thinking much, Feliciano looked after Marco, remaineing silent, waiting for his son to stare at Military Tanks Models. Being a father was not easy. His son wanted this toy but he did not enough money to bought it. Looking at the toy through the glass was also a joy for his precious bambino.

"Bambino! We will buy it!" Feliciano seriously said, going into the store.

"No! You said we need money to buy a new house." Marco stopped his mother.

And when he looked at the price, it was just a toy that cost 2000 dollars. This price made him feel dizzy, freezing like a statue.

"How about new clothes?" Feliciano was embarrassed, comforting his son.

"You said we didn't deserve to wear expensive clothes."

Feliciano was completely silent, not knowing what to say. Perhaps he was really the worst father in the world.

Suddenly his cell phone rang, it was five o'clock and he had to go to work. He handed over Macro to Alfred watching and hurriedly left. Maybe the young Italian didn't expect that was the biggest mistake he had.

/

Alfred's sabby car ran in a quiet night, neon lights from road signs were sparkling with a lot of color. The music stopped in his car, everywhere was quiet because the young boy sitting at back was sleeping. The sunshine smile in the sleep of Marco was so peaceful but it also hurt the American. Alfred hoped Feliciano would forget all the past, starting a new life, marrying someday. But was it fair for Marco?

Showing a mocking smile, he laughed because of his friend's stupidity no matter Feliciano lost his memory or not. His best friend wasted time searching for the wife who never existed, not thinking about the idea of Marco having a father.

A strong touch from the back of the car, that made the American was startled and stopped driving, the blond boy banged his head hard on the chair. Marco's mind was dizzy as if something had hit hard on the head, everything reversed, he could see more than five uncle Alfred in front of him.

""HOW DARE YOU! SON OF BITCH!" Alfred shouted, becoming a violent man, his anger eyes showed wanted to kill who hit his favorite car "SON OF BITCH! DAMN! YOU FUKING KILLED MY LOVER!"

"Scheiße! This shit is your lover!" The white-haired man walked out of an expensive audi car, that was the person who caused the accident.

"SHUT UP! KRAUT! YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THIS" Alfred hit him in the face but the white-haired man avoided the hit. Another blond man walked down the car, he tried to stop Alfred and the white-haired man.

Alfred was hit directly in the face by the blond man, his injured body on the ground. For violent scenes, curses, Marco fearfully walked out of the car, not realizing that his head was bleeding a lot.

"Please! Stop! Don't hurt uncle Alfred! Please!" Marco begged. The blond boy could not stand on his own.

"Stop! Don't come close! Those krauts are crazy!" The American roared while Marco looked like he was about to faint.

His small hand touched his head, lots of blood, the yellow color of his hair mixed with the red of blood, those big blue eyes frightened. Two strangers realized the boy's presence, uncle Alfred saw the blood dripping down Marco's face and shouted. Then, he felt that his body had no strength, everything was just a scary black.

"MARCO! MARCO! MARCO! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

"BOY! SAY SOMETHING! WAKE UP! THIS IS YOUR FAULT, BRUDER!"

"SORRY! LET THIS POOR BOY TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!"

/

In the hospital

"Boy! You wake up? How do you feel?" That was a strange voice Marco didn't hear it before! Deep voice, strange but comfortable.

His eyes slowly opened. In front of him was the blue-eyed blond man accompanied the person who caused the accident. Reach out the small, soft hand to touch the strange face in front of him. A strange feeling…. Had some fun….or maybe warm…something the boy did not know. Although the blond man flushed, he still stood silent.

"Kesesese! Boy! You like this guy, right? I am Gilbert Beilschmidt! And this is my brother! Ludwig Beilschmidt!"

The white-haired man introduced himself and pointed at the blond man. Obviously, the blonde man had a very scary face but the boy was not fear about it.

"Ciao! My name is Marco!" The blond boy bowed politely, his cute curl stood upright like a radar.

"Ciao? Are you Italian?" the blond man asked, his eyes widened.

"Yes…"

"Marco! Are you okay! Do you recognize Uncle Alfred anymore? Don't be like your mother! Please! Poor Marco!" The American cried and hugged him very tightly. His hand touched the wound on the boy's head, crying like Marco was about to die because of cancer.

"I am okay! You see!" Marco got out of bed and turned a circle.

Gilbert paid great attention to this boy if not for his curl, he thought it was his brother when he was a child, they were really the same.

"Do you lose your memory like your mother?" Alfred asked seriously, his eyebrows frowned.

"No, I don't. You are my uncle Alfred. Your favorite foood is hamburger!" the blond boy shook his head.

The door suddenly opened, everyone attention about new man entering the room. The most shocking person was Ludwig, his blue eyes glaring the person who he always searched for six years. Although the time had passed so long, he was a persistent who never forgave himself. It would be a lie if he said that he did not remember the soft auburn hair, the innocent but charming eyes, the sweet voice. All these things could only belong to Feliciano. Ludwig difficult breathing when he actually saw the person he loved appeared again. But why did the Italian look at him like he never knew Ludwig in his life? Was he still angry? Was he pretending?

Contrary to what the blond man was thinking, Feliciano's first impression of Ludwig was that... _"This guy is so rude! I know the suit you wear on your body proves you are very rich. Don't stare at my messy clothes as if I'm a homeless."_ In fact, he was wearing an old coat, ragged jeans, a shirt with a bit of wheat flour on it. Oh…yeah… Looking quite like a beggar.

"VE?! MY BAMBINO, I'M SO SORRY! ARE YOU OK? DON'T WORRY! YOUR MOTHER IS HERE!" Feliciano cried out loud and hugged Marco tightly in his lap. Somewhere in the room, Gibert felt guilty.

Alfred comforted them both, glancing at the two perpetrators who almost killed Marco. No one noticed Ludwig's face paled white, feeling like an invisible person. With the intelligence of a genius, but he still did not understand why Feliciano did not continue to care about him. Anyway, their love was very deep...

"Excuse me, Sir! But I think I and my son need to go home." Feliciano said seriously and looked the blond man, not coming too close to him and Gilbert. His attitude to Ludwig was not too hateful but very distant.

"Your son should be checked more" Gilbert spoke.

"Feliciano….I…." Ludwig wanted to say _" I miss you so much"_ but the one he loved stopped him.

"VE?! Why do you know my name? Alfred, Do I know this person?"

Feliciano looked at Ludwig in a panic as if Ludwig was a monster or zombie. He was afraid he had done something that made Ludwig want to kill him. Such as owing this scary man. He thought _"Ve?! Why is he staring at me? Want to kill me? Please! Don't do that! I am poor man but I had my son and beautiful wife. I want to find my wife!" _ Something made his heart beat fast when the blond man gazing him.

Feliciano gave curious eyes to the American , Alfred shook his head to mean 'No'

"Your son told us your name." Gilbert gave a fake explanation while Marco did not understand what was going on but he certainly never said his mother's name to these two strangers.

"Alright! My son and I want to go home now!" Feliciano hugged his son and carried him in his arms. Why did he really want to leave quickly as if he was run away from creditors? A simple answer! He did not want to get into Alfred's bullshit troubles.

"Wait, Feliciano! I have a question for you! This is your son! I mean your real son, right? Are you married?" Ludwig asked loudly, shocked, though he was not sure why Feliciano was did like that, he never believed that his first love was married.

Feliciano said he love him

Feliciano said that_ "I will say 'I love you' every day, so you sure love me one day!"_

And _" I love your smile, your angry, your atractive blue eyes, your golden hair, your muscles. But the luckiest thing in my life is that I love you, Ludwig!"_

_"Look! Meteor! Nice meteor, right? I wish I would eat pasta every day with you, eat gelato every day with you, make you smile, love you every day. I like girl! I like man! But the one I truly loved was just only you, Ludwig."_

But what he did to destroy that wonderful thing... _"The stupid Italian! Listen carefully! I will never love you!" Never!"_

"Yes, am I! I got married and had this child. Anything else?" Feliciano was curious with the question of the stranger.

Painfully , Ludwig felt his heart break into pieces. The person he looked for and missed for six years became a husband and father. His brain still didn't processed that information, Gilbert notied and worried about his younger brother.

"Ve! It's time for me to go! Goodbye!" Feliciano and Marco quicky left the room, almost running, leaving uncle Alfred alone with two strangers.

Ludwig's heart was as painful as if someone had stabbed it with a knife. He didn't show pain on his face and he also didn't allow anyone to pity him. As he looked at the blond boy, he would think about Feliciano falling in love with someone else. He had no right to prohibit Feliciano from marrying, making love anyone else so he felt completely helpless to himself. Time more than six years was useless... he couldn't hold on to the person he loved.

End Chapter 2

Thank you very much! I know I'm still inexperienced and need to learn more so I try to scrutinize it a bit. And your comments made me really happy. Reviews are love!


End file.
